


Journey Back

by BeesKnees



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick is lost every time he comes back from the Capitol, every time he comes back to Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey Back

He’s slow to touch her whenever he returns back from the Capitol. Finnick isn’t entirely certain Annie understands where he goes, what he does, what’s expected of him in the days, sometimes weeks, that the brash Capitol swallows him whole. He doesn’t tell her. She doesn’t ask. And they don’t discuss it. 

But when he comes back, feeling like a hollowed version of himself, feels like he’s betrayed her, they curl slowly around each other, wrapping themselves as close together as they can. Her hands stroke the back of his head, long beautiful fingers treading through his hair. He buries his face into her shoulder, and smells ocean and sunshine. He closes his eyes until he remembers where he is, until he feels grounded. He feels real for the first time then, no longer faking those absurd smiles, no longer dressed in fine fabrics that barely cover him.

He tries not to cry, but usually he does, and she’ll kiss eyelids, wipe away the trail of tears. She’ll find him first, her fingers journeying across his skin like an exploration — but she doesn’t look at him in the same way everyone else does. There’s no whisper of awe, just the soft welcoming of a friend returned home. 

Her fingers will wrap around him, and she’ll pull him off in gentle strokes that are just enough to remind him of what pleasure is. Her touch will make his blood quicken, will make his breath stutter. He’ll remember again, how this can be an expression of love and understanding. But even then, he’ll still be afraid to touch her. She’ll bring him off, whispering his own name in his ear, her lips gentle against the shell of it, against his neck, against his mouth. 

They’ll curl together again, surging closer; they won’t do anything else for the night. They’ll retreat into the shadows together, held tightly, and in the morning, when Finnick has regained enough of himself, they’ll properly make love in the watery light of dawn before he goes to make her breakfast.


End file.
